


Annoying eyes

by loco



Series: BaekSoo Shorts [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Baekhyun hates people for eyeing Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: BaekSoo Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137887
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Annoying eyes

Junmyeon wanted to have his wedding on a cruise. So here he was with his husband on a ship in the open sea. Kyungsoo loved the open sea since he could swim but not Baekhyun. Baekhyun was not enjoying himself. Technically, it’s not because he hated the open sea or the whole excursion itself. Junmyeon deserved everything in the world and if he wanted to marry Joohyun on a bloody cruise, sailing towards the sunset, so be it. Truly, he was happy for his hyung to finally tie the knot.

He was digressing.

What was peeving Baekhyun right now were the eyes of thousands, -yes, thousands because Junmyeon had so many connections he needed to invite- currently on his husband. Fine, Baekhyun exaggerated one zero too many eyeing his hubby. However, he was not kidding about those sleazy eyes. Eyes that had ulterior motives. Eyes that were objectifying his hubby. Baekhyun hated it. The eyes honing on his man was something he despised to his bones. How could they still look at Kyungsoo when he had his hand all over his hubby? His claim was loud and clear. Why were they acting as if he was not standing beside Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was not invisible. This blatant disregard of him fuelled on his internal inflammation.

Alas, he understood the appeal of the one and only, Doh Kyungsoo. Michelin Chef extraordinaire, voice as decadent as the food he made while remaining as fit as a fiddle with enough squishiness to keep things fun. He was adorable yet there were sweltering heat thrumming in each action his make. His intense gaze melted Baekhyun while the soft ones made his heart bloom. He knew how alluring his man was, he was the one who fell for him while he had flour in his hair. All the more reason why he abhorred these sleazy eyes who couldn’t appreciate Kyungsoo whilst he was a slobbering mess from working big events.

Understanding them was entirely different from consenting to them undressing his husband while in front of him. Everyone knew Kyungsoo was taken, off the market, married to Baekhyun. Yet, here people were acting shamelessly. Rude much.

Baekhyun’s fuming came to a stop when Jongdae and Chanyeol with their little one ensconced in the baby carrier greeted them.

“Who stole your cookies, Baek?”

“No one.”

“He’s jealous.” Kyungsoo cooed teasingly at Baekhyun, nipping at his cheek. Kyungsoo was doing so knowing it would flame Baekhyun even more.

“I’m not jealous. Saying I’m jealous is saying I don’t trust you. It’s definitely not that,” clarified Baekhyun. “They don’t deserve to want him only when he’s successful,” mumbled Baekhyun with his lower lip jutted out.

“Are you projecting your inner thoughts again?” If sharp glares could physically cut, blood would spurt everywhere and Jongdae would be bleeding to death.

“Come, let’s dance,” Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo away. He needed to show that Kyungsoo was not to be shared.

Jongdae and Chanyeol laughed raucously behind them both.

At the middle of the dance floor, Baekhyun held Kyungsoo by his waist tight. Then his hand dropped a bit lower.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, his hand squeezed at Baekhyun’s waist. But Baekhyun huffed in annoyance and didn’t move his hand. Kyungsoo shook his head, “Fine, I’ll humour you tonight. Just don’t work yourself up too much worrying. No one is going to take us away from you.”


End file.
